


Ever Connected

by HarleyChick91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyChick91/pseuds/HarleyChick91
Summary: As children, Lena and Kara see red strings attached to their hands. Neither believed they would ever find who was at the end of said string.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Ever Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this came from a short comic firefate did on tumblr about Lena seeing a red string attached to her hand as a child. Lex told her what it meant but the string never moved. Eventually, she gave up until one day it moved. I’ll be expanding on this and showing both Lena’s and Kara’s string. Yes, I know the timeline is off or messy because of the phantom zone. 

**Ever Connected**

**Chapter One**

**Lena’s POV (Age 8)**

_I always love days when Mother and Father leave me in Lex’s care. We always have the best days together flying kites, riding horses, and playing Chess._ _He treats me like his actual sister and not just an adopted one._

“Check.” Smiling triumphantly, I beamed towards my older brother. “That’s three in a row.”

Shaking his head, Lex chuckled. “You’re right. I lose again. You’ve become very good at this game. I think one day you’ll be good enough to run our family’s business. If you choose to do so.”

Placing the pieces back, I stared at the red string around my right ring finger. “Lex,” I started.

“Yes?” Soft eyes met mine. “What’s wrong?” Giving me his full attention, Lex waited. He became worried when I didn’t respond. “Lena?”

“Do you see a red string coming from my hand?” Holding up my hand, I turned it giving him a full view.

“No.” His brow creased. “Why?”

Feeling ashamed, I folded my hands in my lap. “No reason. Never mind.”

Coming to kneel before me, Lex smiled. “Hey, don’t be upset. Do you see a red string?” All I did was nod. “Let’s sit.” Taking my hand, he led us to the nearby leather couch. “In some belief systems, a red string is supposed to lead you to your soulmate or whoever you’re destined to be with. It says that only the most special of people have a string. Also, that only the two people who are connected can see it.”

“Really?” Joy filled my heart.

“Yeah.”

Xxx

**Kara’s POV (Age 10)**

_I love the days Astra comes to spend time with me while Mother and Father are at council meetings. She never forces me to learn things and we always have fun together. I can always open up to her without fear of judgement._

Nightfall came and we watched the stars. “Something is bothering you, Little One. What is it?”

Glancing down to my hand, I sighed. “I’ve been doing some reading in the library. Some people believe we’re all destined to be with someone. They’re connected by a red string.”

“Do you see this red string?” Astra’s voice was soft.

“You believe me?” Meeting my aunt’s warm smile, I continued. “Yes. That’s what I’m confused about. It points to the ground. It’s never changed. What could that mean?”

“Maybe whoever you’re destined to be with isn’t on Krypton?”

“But, I don’t want to leave. This is my home.” Turning towards the taller woman, my throat started to ache from holding back tears. “I don’t-“

“Ssshhh. It’s okay.” Pulling me into a hug, Astra petted my hair. “Or it could be that they’re not born or ready yet. No one knows their destiny. But I know you’ll meet that special person one day.”

“But why wouldn’t they be on Krypton?” I sniffled. “I don’t want to leave you, Mother, and Father.”

“No one knows what will happen, Little One.” Cupping the back of my head, Astra hummed. She always knew how to calm me.

Xxx

**Lena’s POV (Age 18)**

_It’s been a decade since I noticed the red string and it still hasn’t moved. I understand I’m not the most popular person because of my last name but I figured it would have moved by now._ Ignoring the melancholy that tugged at my heart, I flipped the page in my physics textbook. _I have an exam coming up. I can’t bother with such trivial-_ Suddenly, the red string descended from a ninety-degree angle to a forty-five degree one. Excitement filled my chest seeing the string move. _Maybe Lex was right. Maybe I am special._

For the rest of the day, it was nearly impossible to concentrate. I’m sure I made a ninety-five on the exam rather than my normal one hundred percent but I couldn’t care less. All I wanted to do was get back to my dorm and call Lex. Tapping his photo, I waited for him to answer. 

“Lena, how are you?”

“Hey, I’m doing well. Can you talk a few minutes?” I tried keeping my excitement in check. I knew he was at work.

“I’ve got five minutes before the next meeting. What is it?”

Turning in my chair, I was a little nervous bringing up the subject. _We were kids back then. He could have been humoring me._ “Do you remember when I was eight and I told you about that red string?”

“Yes.” His voice turned more cheerful. “Has it moved?”

“Yes. It did earlier today before my exam. It’s not straight forward but it’s lowered.”

“That’s great, Lena. I’m glad. I always knew you were special.” There was a pause. “I need to go. The investors are here.”

“Bye, Lex.”

“Later, Lena.”

Xxx

**Kara’s POV (Age 20)**

Ever since I came to Earth, every Saturday night no matter what, we would all gather around the table and eat dinner. The past few years had been hard since Joshua wasn’t with us anymore. I felt safe with Eliza but there were still a few things I couldn’t tell her. Thankfully, I could tell Alex.

After our mother turned in, Alex and I climbed onto the roof to look at the stars. Leaning back, I thought about the night I opened up to Astra about the red string. _It doesn’t point to the ground anymore. I guess you were right, Astra. If only you were here to see whoever is at the other end._

“Okay, so what’s wrong? You’ve been acting off all night.” Alex stretched, folding her arms behind her head. “Spill.”

I was hesitant to tell her. The whole idea was crazy. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Turning my attention away from the stars, I spoke. “You can’t make fun of me about this, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Alex.”

Realizing how nervous I was, the older woman gave me her full attention. “Okay, I promise. No making fun. What’s got you so freaked out?” 

“Ever since I was a young girl on Krypton, I had a red string attached to my right ring finger. Eventually, I told my aunt about it and how I was worried that it always pointed towards the ground. When I landed here, it pointed forward.”

“Okay…” Alex’s brow creased. “What does the red string mean?”

“Oh.” _I keep forgetting not all Earthlings were taught like we were on Krypton._ “In some belief systems, two people are connected by a red string of fate. They’re destined to be with that person. Sometimes you find them and sometimes you don’t. If you do meet the person on the other end, that’s your soulmate and who you are meant to be with.”

“And yours moved when you landed here?” All I did was nod. “Which means your soulmate is here on Earth?”

“Yeah. I just don’t know where or how to find them.”

“Don’t rush it.” Turning her attention back to the sky, Alex continued. “If it’s meant to be, you’ll find whoever is at the other end.”

“You think so?” My sister’s words ignited the hope that had started to fade.

“I do.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV (Age 24)**

After everything that happened over the past six years with Lex going to prison and me taking over the company, I eventually gave up finding the person I was destined to be with. No matter how hard I tried, I always ended up getting hurt.

 _Maybe Lex was wrong. He is a madman after all._ Sighing, I tried to ignore the sorrow that clenched my heart. _I’m forever destined to be alone. I’m not special. I need to get ready for this meeting._ Rubbing my temple, I tried pushing away the dread. _I just need to forget about this string and move on with my-_ Suddenly, the string began to move like it had never done before.

“Miss. Luthor, Kara Danvers and Clark Kent are here to see you.” Jess’ voice came from the phone on my desk.

Holding down the call button, I spoke. “Thank you. Send them in.” Standing, I straightened my blazer and prepared myself for whatever was on the other side of the door. _One of them could possibly be the other end of this damn string. Oh, God. What if it’s Clark?_

Xxx

**Kara’s POV (Age 26)**

_I’m already nervous about this interview and now this string has made it worse! Anytime I walk by L-Corp, it moves a little bit. I can’t think about it. This interview is with the sister of the man who lead the war against my cousin. I have to be totally focused. Everything I’ve read about her gives me hope that she’s not like Lex but you never know. I hope I can keep it together. Alex almost caught me multiple times staring at the woman’s picture. She’s so gorgeous!_

“You may go in now.” Smiling, Miss. Luthor’s secretary opened the door to let us enter.

Entering the spacious office, I was awestruck. Lena Luthor was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen. Meeting her gaze, I was just as surprised as she was when I saw a red string connecting us. _Oh, Rao. She’s my soulmate._ Forcing my feet to move, I made my way towards her desk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Luthor. I’m Kara Danvers. I work at CatCo.” I paused remembering I wasn’t alone. “This is Clark Kent from The Daily Planet.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

Taking the woman’s hand, I kept my grip firm. _She’s the one I’m destined to be with? A woman? I did not see this coming. Where have I seen her before? It’s been recently._ “Lena Luthor. Pleasure. Please, take a seat.” I missed the woman’s touch instantly as she let go. “Jess said you had some questions for me about my company. As for what you are about to ask Mr. Kent, there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation why I wasn’t there yesterday.”

“Which was?”

“I had a meeting about tomorrow’s ceremony. I’m renaming the company. The era of Luthor Corporation is ending and the era of L-Corp is beginning. With that, I’m changing the entire outlook. I want this company to be a force for good. Unlike my brother, I have no need to take down the Super that protects this city.”

“That’s not something I would expect a Luthor to say.” Mr. Kent smirked.

_Why is his tone bothering Miss. Danvers so much? I know she noticed the string as well. Nothing else would explain the look she gave me._ “Yes, well, I wasn’t always a Luthor. I was adopted when I was four. Back then, Lex made me proud to be a Luthor. Then he declared his war on Superman.” Pain filled my chest remembering the good times Lex and I had together. “When he went to jail I vowed to take back my family’s company. That’s why I’m renaming it. I want to bring it out of the shadows and into the light.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Miss. Danvers’ voice was soft as she clung to her notebook.

“Thank you. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family.” Shifting my attention towards my future girlfriend, I continued. “Can you understand that?”

A soft blush crept up the woman’s neck. “Yeah.”

“I know why you’re here.” Standing, I walked over to my bookcase to retrieve a flash drive. “The part that exploded was made by a subsidiary of my company. This drive has everything we have about it. Specks and all. I hope it helps you with your investigation.”

“Thank you.” Sliding the drive into his pocket, the reporter glanced towards Miss. Danvers.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”

“Good day, Miss. Luthor.” With a nod, the taller man made his way towards the door.

“Good day.” Miss. Danvers didn’t look at me before turning quickly to catch up with Mr. Kent.

_I’ve seen that look before. Something changed when I said that about not having a vendetta against the Supers._ “Miss. Danvers?” She stopped quickly and turned. “Will I see you tomorrow at the ceremony?”

Her face lit up at my question. “Yes.”

“Good. Why don’t you meet me here and we can walk over together?”

A slow but beautiful smile made its way to the reporter’s face. “Sure.”

“12:30 then.” _I’ll see you soon, Supergirl._

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

“Alex! Alex!” I nearly broke down my sister’s door as I waited for her to answer.

“What’s your problem?” Glancing over her door, Alex allowed me entrance. “I can’t keep replacing my door. People ask questions.”

“Sorry.” I waited for Alex to close the door before continuing. “I found the end of my string!”

“What? Who is it?” Swaying foot to foot, I became nervous. “Kara…please tell me it isn’t Cat Grant and you’ve been keeping this from me.”

“Mrs. Grant…no! She’s a mentor to me. Nothing more. It’s…uhm…Lena Luthor…”

“Lena Luthor? As in Lex Luthor’s little sister? The sister of the man who tried to kill your cousin?” Alex tried hiding a smirk but failed.

“Can you stop? Yes, that Lena Luthor. Oh my gosh, Alex! She saw it too! And invited me to the ceremony tomorrow. We have to protect her. You know Lex is going to try something! Can you please help me protect her?”

“Lucky for you, I’ve already been put on the job.”

“Really?” All she did was nod. “Yay!” Wrapping my arms around Alex, she tried squirming away.

“Too tight. Ow.”

“Sorry.” Letting go, the realization hit me. “I finally meet my soulmate and her brother is the one who hates my family.”

“Yeah, love sucks.”

Xxx

Noon arrived and I found myself pacing in front of L-Corp. _I can’t believe I finally met my other half. I’ve been waiting for this moment since I was eight and first noticed the string. I never thought I’d be with a woman let alone on a different planet._ Looking towards the sky, I smiled. _Thank you, Astra. I miss you so much. No matter what happened between us, you always believed in me. I just wish you could have met Lena._

“You’re going to make me motion sick if you keep pacing.”

_Oh Rao, I didn’t hear her come outside._ Turning, heat rushed to my cheeks seeing Lena’s smirk. “S-sorry. I didn’t even think about…it telling you I was here.”

“You’ve been walking back and forth for half an hour. It was quite distracting during a phone call to see a string going back and forth across my office.”

“I’m sorry.” Unable to keep my body temperature in check, I looked away.

“It’s okay. It’s quite endearing actually. Shall we?”

“S-sure.” We walked in silence. _I want to know more about her but it’s probably not the right time or place to ask. She has to keep up appearances right now. And she’s probably laser focused on this unveiling. It’ll have to wait._

“It’s odd, isn’t it? Finally finding the other end.” Lena’s voice was soft, much different than her C.E.O. voice.

“It is, yeah. I don’t know much about you but I feel connected to you. It’s nice.”

A soft chuckle vibrated the woman’s throat. “Well, we kind of are connected.” Lena paused, “It is nice. Let’s get through this and then we’ll talk. Privately, of course. Dinner at my place so there won’t be any interruptions?”

“That sounds good.” My stomach flipped with excitement.

A disappointed sigh escaped the businesswoman as we approached the ceremony. “My brother is serving thirty-two consecutive life sentences. I shouldn’t be surprised there wasn’t a bigger turn out.”

“You’re taking an awful risk going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger.” I glanced towards the powerful woman. _I can’t help but want to protect her. More than any other civilian._

“I won’t have a life if I can’t make this company into something positive. All I’ll be remembered for is Lex’s madness.”

“You’ll do great.” With a smile, Lena made her way towards the stage and began her speech. Listening into Alex’s transmissions, I felt safe knowing she had this covered.

To my dismay, as Lena finished her speech, two explosions lit up the stage. People ran in every direction while Lena made her way to safety. Changing quickly, I made my way towards Corban and Alex. Landing, he held a gun to Alex. “Let her go!”

“You’re going to let me out of here.”

“Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister, didn’t he?”

“Luthor has resources even rotting away in maximum security prison. Now I’m leaving, and there’s nothing you can do to-“ Two shots fired and Corban went to his knees reviling Lena holding a pistol.

Holding pressure on the wounds, Alex looked between us. “Bullet went through and through but he’ll need a hospital. Good work, Supergirl.”

“Thank Miss. Luthor. She’s the one who shot him.”

Looking up at the slightly frazzled woman, Alex gave a simple nod. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Coming down from the adrenaline, Lena noticed the string and followed it from her hand to mine.

“Miss. Luthor, I can explain…”

“Later. Like we planned. I need to make sure my staff is safe. Meet me at L-Corp around five and we’ll talk then.”

“You’re not angry?”

“No.”

“Ladies, not to break up whatever this is, but I need one of you to call 9-1-1.”

“Right!” Lena and I spoke in unison.

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

Sitting in my chair, I gazed out the window. _I’ve been destined since I was eight to be with a woman, okay. Said woman isn’t even a human, okay. Said alien woman being the cousin of my brother’s arch enemy, why is my life so damn complicated? Not that I’m going to deny Kara or myself because of Lex._ Turning, I flipped open the file I had on my desk. Sifting through the pictures of Kara, I tried desperately not to read everything my P.I. found. _She deserves the chance to tell me about herself._ Noticing the string move, I chuckled. Hearing a light knock, I dropped the file into a locked drawer in my desk. “Come in.”

Entering, the blonde was a little timid. Much different from earlier when she wore her suit. “Hey.”

“Hello, ready to go?” Standing, I grabbed my coat and purse. “My driver is waiting for us.”

“Of course. After you.” Following close behind, Miss. Danvers was quiet. “Was everyone okay?”

“Yes, thankfully. Most of those who cared enough to come left with minor scrapes. Nothing too serious thanks to you and Agent Danvers’ team.”

“And you. What you did was very brave.”

“Thank you.” The drive to my condo was short. After a quick goodbye, I allowed Max to take the night off.

“Thank you, Miss. Luthor. But your friend won’t be needing a ride home?”

“No. I’ll get a cab. Thank you, though.” Smiling sheepishly, Miss. Danvers waved. “Have a goodnight.” With that, he left.

A soft gasp escaped Miss. Danvers when my door opened. “Wow…” Entering my condo, she looked around in amazement. “I’m not sure I ever want you near my apartment now. It’s nothing like this.”

“No matter what your place looks like, I want to see it eventually.” Hanging my coat and bag, I gave her a quick tour through the two bed two bath layout. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” Taking a seat at the bar, Miss. Danvers watched as I brought down two glasses and a bottle of my favorite red. Her brow creased as I used a manual cork screw. “They make electric ones.”

“I know but I like to work for it.” Pouring us each a glass, I debated jumping right in. “I’m not one to beat around the bush. It never gets you anywhere. I know my brother hates Superman but that doesn’t mean I hate Supergirl. Therefore, I don’t hate you. Your secret is safe with me. I’m sure there will be difficulties with our relationship because I’m the C.E.O. of a multi-billion-dollar company and you’re a reporter who’s also a superhero, but destiny believes we’ll make it work. I’m a woman of science so that killed me a little inside to say.” I paused letting everything sink in. “And now you’re laughing. How dare you.” My mock annoyance only caused the reporter to laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, Miss. Luthor.” Clearing her throat, Miss. Danvers sipped her wine. “It’s just…you’re so different than what I imagined. You’re still very matter of fact and yet still open to the idea that we’ve been destined to meet and be together. It’s a lot to take in. I mean, I’ve wondered who was at the end of my string since I was ten and here you are. No matter how open minded my aunt was, I doubt she would believe this.” I waited patiently until she was done rambling. “I know Alex didn’t and well…uh…I’m going to be quiet.”

“One: call me Lena. I will not call my future girlfriend “Miss. Danvers” in private.” An adorable blush crept up the woman’s neck. _Unless it’s in a different context._ “And two: so, Alex is your sister? Good to know. Is your aunt not on Earth?”

“Okay. And you can call me Kara.” Biting her lip, the woman sighed. “Not anymore. It’s a long story. One not for a first date.”

“Fair enough.” Seeing pain in Kara’s eyes made my chest ache. “On a lighter note, let me change before we start dinner. I don’t feel like I got all of the dust and concreate matter off of me from earlier today.”

“I’ll be right here enjoying the wine.”

Stopping at my bedroom, I glanced back. “Oh, I do ask that you don’t use your X-ray vision in my home.” Smirking, I winked in the woman’s direction causing her to squeak. Combing through my closet, I chose a simple red dress with a V-neckline that came down just enough for a peak of cleavage. Changing quickly, I debated pulling my hair back into a bun or not. _She’s your soulmate. Kara won’t care if my hair is up or down._ Arguing with myself, I decided to leave it down. Making sure there weren’t any blemishes in my makeup, I sprits a little more perfume and rejoined my guest. “Sorry that took so long.”

“Oh, no problem. It was just-“ When Kara’s eyes fell on me, the glass in her hand shattered.

“I’ve never worn this dress before so I wasn’t sure what reaction I’d get from you but I’ll take a broken glass as a good thing?”

“What?” Ripping her attention from me, Kara looked at the counter. “Oh my gosh!” Hopping to her feet, she raced towards the pantry. “I’m so sorry! I’ll clean this up. I don’t want you to get cut.”

“Kara, I can clean it up. Don’t worry.” Before I could even make it to the kitchen, the blonde already had the glass brushed into the pan. _I was only gone fifteen minutes. How did she know where I kept my cleaning supplies? She must have canvased my kitchen to see where I kept things._

Xxx

**Kara’s POV**

_I can’t believe I destroyed one of her wine glasses! I’ve always been able to keep my strength in check but when I saw Lena in that dress I forgot about it. She looks so beautiful though. Golly._ “I’m really sorry, Lena. That normally doesn’t happen.” I paused remembering when I first came to Earth. “Anymore.”

“Kara, it’s okay.” Taking the empty brush and dustpan from my hands, Lena placed them back in the pantry. “I have plenty of wine glasses. You’re not the only one who’s broken one. I may not shatter them, but I’ve been known to accidently snap a stem once or twice.”

“R-really?”

“Mmhmm.” Bringing down another, the C.E.O. poured me another glass. “Here. Now, as for dinner, I may only really cook on the weekends but I always have a fully stocked kitchen. I was thinking coffee-rubbed steak with brown butter potatoes and roasted carrots?”

I couldn’t help but stare at the woman. _I shouldn’t be surprised that her go to is something a chief would prepare at a fancy restaurant but I am._ “That sounds…great.”

Bringing down the ingredients, Lena smirked playfully. “What?”

“Nothing it’s just, from how you said that, it sounds like you enjoy cooking.”

“I do. Now get over here and help me. There are two aprons in the pantry, as you saw. One for me and one for you. Can you cook?”

“Not really. Alex and I know most delivery people on a first name basis.” Handing an apron to Lena, I put on the second. “So, what can I do?”

“If you’ll peel and cut the potatoes into chunks and then cut the carrots into about half an inch angled slices, I’ll mince the dill leaves and season the steaks.”

“Kay…” Nodding slowly, I did as instructed. Every once in awhile I would steal a glance towards the brunette who started humming. “You said you first saw the string when you were eight?”

“Yes. It was Lex who told me what it meant. Back then, I looked up to him. Like I said, he made me proud to be a Luthor. We were playing chess one day and I asked him if he saw a red string. He said no but explained that certain people, ones who were special, were connected to another person. That person is who they were meant to be with. Mine always pointed towards the sky and only moved downwards when I was eighteen. Every time I thought I met someone, my heart would be broken. Eventually, I had given up. Lex had become a madman so I thought what he said was just to humor his little sister. Then you and Clark showed up.”

“That’s…so sad. I’m sorry it took us so long to meet. Mine always pointed to the ground. When I was ten, I told my aunt about it. She believed me and said that it pointed towards the ground because maybe the other half wasn’t on Krypton or the person wasn’t ready yet. And then I get stuck in the Phantom Zone for nearly two decades.”

All movement from Lena stopped. “What?” Peering over her shoulder, the woman’s brows knitted. “How old are you exactly?”

“Errr…it’s complicated. I mean, I was twelve when I was sent towards Earth but my pod was knocked into a zone where time doesn’t move because it doesn’t exist. So, yes, I was there for nearly twenty years…I didn’t age because time wasn’t there. My pod was eventually knocked out of the Phantom Zone and I’ve been on Earth for thirteen years. So, technically because time didn’t move, I’m twenty-six. Also, Krypton and Earth times are different.”

“Interesting. How so?”

Taking a deep breath, I began. “Well, we have six zetyaro, or days, in our fanff or weeks. We have seventy-three zetyaro in our lorax.”

“Which is a month, correct?”

“Yup! Unlike Earth, we only have six loraxo in our amzet, or year.” I let the new information settle.

“While all of that is very interesting, and I would love to learn more, let’s bench that discussion for later on. The steaks have to cook for five to six minutes per side. The carrots and potatoes will take between fifteen to twenty minutes to do.”

“You seem to be taking all of this pretty well. When I explained all of this to my parents and Alex, they just stared at me like I had three heads.”

“Well, I don’t know your family but I am a woman of S.T.E.M. so my mind works differently. I’m also a visual learner so seeing all of this written down would help.”

“I’ll write all of it down and give it to you.” Once everything was in the oven, we continued talking about science. “You would have loved Krypton. We were decades ahead of Earth.”

“You’ll have to tell me more about Krypton but I’m sure it’s painful.”

“It is. I miss my parents and family. But, they’re all long gone now. The only thing I have left of my mother is her A.I. that was put in my pod. It’s too painful to see it because it looks like her and sounds like her but isn’t her. I think I miss my aunt more though. She never forced me to learn. I enjoyed school but it was different when she taught me.”

Xxx

**Lena’s POV**

_All of this is fascinating. The idea of a planet that has science far beyond that of Earth’s is incredible. I wonder what Kara would think of if I showed her my lab. One day I will. Not anytime soon though. I can’t tell her everything right away no matter how much I want to._ “You talk about Krypton as if it’s gone. What happened?”

“My people destroyed the planet beyond repair. Kind of like humans are doing here. Although, humans are making strides to save Earth. Kryptonians didn’t. They realized what they had done far too late. My parents were able to save my cousin and I by sending us to Earth. It had air that we could breathe but a different kind of sun. The sun here is yellow, Krypton’s was red. That’s why we were human-like on Krypton and super here.”

“A red sun ray would eliminate your powers? Can you ever over use your powers?”

“Yes and yes. It’s pretty bad when I deplete my powers. It takes a few days to get back to normal. Thankfully, it doesn’t rain much here.”

“I’ll make a note to keep a few sun lamps handy here and at L-Corp in case something happens.”

“Thank you.” 

“You are quite welcome.”

Over dinner, Kara and I learned more about one another. I told her about my childhood and she did the same. _She’s holding something back that deals with her sister but I’m not sure exactly what it is. I’ll find out in time._ “How exactly do you want to do this? Publicly, I mean.”

“I think it would be best if we were seen together as Lena Luthor the C.E.O. of L-Corp and Kara Danvers the reporter for CatCo.”

“Power couple of the century.” Holding my glass towards the beaming blonde, I continued. “We’ll run this town.” Before Kara could clink her glass against mine, I pulled back slightly. “Not too hard. I wouldn’t want broken glass in our food.” 

A deep blush covered the woman’s cheeks. “Cheers.”

It was nearly midnight when we realized how long we’d been talking on my balcony. “As much as I hate to, I need to call it a night.”

“Understandable. Cat has a meeting at nine so I need to be at CatCo by eight.”

Walking Kara to the door, I hesitated. “I had a lovely time with you tonight. I hope we can do it again soon.”

“I’ve had a wonderful time too.” Biting her lip, she continued bashfully. “I’d really like to do it again too.”

“Lunch then? Wednesday? I’m booked solid the next two days.”

“Sure!” Kara beamed. “I can pick something up and bring it with me.”

“Sounds lovely.” Tucking a stray curl behind the woman’s ear, I glanced down to her pale lips and back to green eyes. “May I?”

“Please…” She whispered.

Closing the distance between us, I captured Kara’s lips in a slow kiss. I had only kissed one other woman and it felt nothing like this. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate until I pulled away. “Not too fast. We’ve waited far too long for this to burn white hot right away.” Meeting the woman’s gaze, I smiled. “Goodnight, Kara. I guess I don’t need to call you a car or anything since you can just fly home.”

“Yeah, I’ll change and fly home.” She paused. “I feel like I’ve known you my entire life already.” Kara’s voice was soft.

“Because we were meant for one another.” _I don’t want her to leave but I know she needs to._

“We were. Night, Lena.”

After Kara left, I began my nightly routine. As I washed my face, my phone buzzed. I smiled seeing it was a text from the Super.

_Just got home. Get some sleep. Not everyone recharges from the sun. -K_

_Glad you made it home safe. See you Wednesday. -L_

xxx

**Kara’s POV**

“Okay, you’ve told her you got home safe. Which is adorable. Now, tell me everything.” Alex smirked from the couch. “And don’t you dare leave out any details. I already know you kissed.”

“How?!” I squeaked. 

The smirk turned into a triumphant grin. “You just told me.”

“Alex!” Flopping down on the couch, I wasn’t sure where to begin. “She’s…incredible. So much better than I could have ever imagined when I was a girl on Krypton or here on Earth. I know my cousin doesn’t like the Luthors but she’s different. Lena really does want to help us keep this town safe. She wants to get out of her brother’s shadow and make the last name Luthor good.”

“You really have it bad for her. I’ve never seen you like this before.” Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Alex pulled me close. “Just be careful. I don’t want my sister hurt.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Welcome. So, she doesn’t care that you’re Supergirl?” My sister laughed. “An invisible to most string is what outed you as a Super. At least you don’t have to worry about keeping it a secret since we all know you suck at that.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t care. We decided it would be better to be public as Lena the C.E.O. and me a reporter.”

“You are going for the job?” All I did was nod. “I’m so proud of you, Kara! It’s honestly a great cover. Did you tell her about the D.E.O.?”

“No. That’s for you and J’onn to decide if you bring her in. That being said, she would be an excellent addition to the team. She’s brilliant and a tech genius. It would come quite in handy.”

Smirking, Alex narrowed her eyes. “Mmhmm. You just want to see her more and see you in action.”

“That too…” I couldn’t stop the grin I had. 

“Well, it’s getting late so I better go.” Standing, Alex stretched.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sliding into her jacket, Alex stopped at the door. “Kara,” she became serious. “We all keep secrets for very different reasons. We just need to trust that it’s for the best.”

_I’ve not heard her this serious in a long time._ “What are you not telling me, Alex?”

“You’ll find out soon. I promise. Before you panic, it has nothing to do with Lena. I swear. Just know that I love you.”

“Alex, you’re starting to worry me. Are you in trouble?”

“No. Nothing like that. I’ve been keeping something from you in case my plan didn’t work. But, between J’onn and I, it worked. Night, Sis.” With that, Alex left. 

Unable to sleep, I went to sit on the window seal that looked over National City. The sky was clear but because of the lights you couldn’t see the stars. “It’s times like this that I wish you were still here. I miss you and my family so much. I finally met my other half like you said I would. She’s amazing, Astra. The two of you would get along so well. I often wonder how you knew the other end wasn’t on Krypton. I wish I could ask you.” Leaning my head against the glass, I focused on Lena’s breathing. _She’s sound asleep. Her heartrate is elevated though. I wonder what she’s dreaming about._

“Because I knew, even then, that you were destined for great things.” Snapping forward, I stared open-mouthed at the tall figure in my apartment. “A-Astra?”

“Hello, Little One.”

Unable to control myself, I flew into my aunt’s open arms. “Astra!” Squeezing the woman tightly, tears rolled down my cheeks. “How? Alex said…”

“I know.” Wrapping me in a warm embrace, Astra sighed. “It’s so good to see you again. We had to stage my death in order for me to help the D.E.O. take down Non and everyone who wanted to destroy this planet.”

“What changed?” Leaning back, I searched the woman’s eyes. “Please tell me you’re not leaving.” My voice cracked at the thought.

“No. No. I’m staying put. Most of the Fort Roz escapees have been contained and everyone who tried to kill you has been dealt with. It’s safe and I can come out of hiding now. Non will no longer be a threat to you.” Cupping my cheek, Astra smiled. “I wouldn’t let him harm my family.”

“So, you’re here for good?”

“I am, yes. Alex was worried that you wouldn’t forgive her for keeping me from you for the past year. The only way I accepted being kept in the shadows was that she kept me updated on you. I’ve seen your triumphs and come into your powers. You are an amazing woman, Kara. I can only hope that you allow me to continue watching you grow and one day become a part of your life again.”

“Of course!” Hearing a familiar ringtone, I smiled. “Alex, thank you!”

“Okay, good. So, you’re not mad at me for keeping this secret?”

“Not at all. Oh my gosh! I can’t thank you enough. Although, you know this doesn’t change the fact that you’re my family too.”

“It’s good to hear that. Now, finish catching up with your aunt. Just remember, you have work in a few hours.” Saying our goodbyes, I ended the call.

“Agent Danvers cares about you. She’s exactly what I hoped you would be around when you were sent to Earth.”

“She’s the best. Let’s sit and catch up.” Taking a seat, I faced the older woman. “Where have you been staying the past year?”

“At the D.E.O. It was the safest place for me. Now that I can be in the open, it’s wherever I find a place.”

“Here. You can stay here. I have an extra room. It’s the best option. The only option.”

Smiling, Astra shook her head. “You sound like Miss. Luthor.” A deep blush crept up my neck. “I intend to meet my niece’s future wife before the wedding.”

“Don’t plan anything yet. We just started dating. The two of you will get along well.” _Don’t gush about Lena too much._

“Yes, I have seen her T.E.D. talk. She’s a woman of science.”

“She is.” Looking away, I tried not to smile but failed. “Lena really is incredible.”


End file.
